Empty Love
by ILoveNinjas
Summary: Sakura's Mom died over the summer now her Dad is abusing her... Will Sasuke be able to Save her in time before she falls... Rated M for language and later chapters, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura's alarm went off for school.She was really quite, She didn't want her dad to wake up and give her her morning beating. She walked to get dressed. She wore tight jeans with a purple and a green bandana on her legs. Her tank top was black and puple striped. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was on dark. She didn't bother grabbing a snack before walking to school. She never really had anyfriends bedides Ino. Sakura walked into the school grabbed her things anf headed off to her first class. Science was her favorit subject, She always sat at the back of the room. When the bell rang to start class Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room.

"Your late Sasuke"Kakashi said to him.

"hn"Was his reply. The only seat open was the one by Sakura. So he sat there there was no emotion on his face. His hood covered his eyes,Sakura didn't bother to talk. She didn't want to make a conversation. The bell rang ang off to gym she went, She changed and sat on the floor against the wall waiting for the teacher to come in. When Gai walked in it started, People just sighed.

"Okay! lets get started,Sakura take off your sweater please, And we will be playing kings court badminton"she just sighed and went to a court a set her sweater on the ground. She wasn't up for playing so se just watched. Soon after it was lunch time she went to her same table, with Ino and her friends.Sakura just sat on the corner and put her head down. Everyone just looked at her and kept talking.Soon Sasuke showed up since he was bestfriends with Naruto.

"SASUKE-TEME! bad news you have to walk home."He said kinda scared not knowing what he would do, But he just shruged. The end of the day came and since Sakura doesn't go home till late she goes to Ino's place. Sakura went to find her, She soon spotted her waving at her. She walked over.

"Sakura, i'm having a little get together tonight. Are you okay with it"Ino asked as if she lived there.

"Sure Ino i'm just going to sing anyway like I always do okay"She said very quitely

"Ya it's fine Sakura"When Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, TenTen,Ino and Sakua got there they walked down stairs . Sakura went wait to the recording room. She stepped up to the mike and Started to sing.

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna  
hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the  
tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not  
guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down  
there out of view  
Please don't jump

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
Find more Lyrics at /qq  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not  
guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down  
there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not  
guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down  
there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't  
hold you back  
I'll jump for you

Sakura didn't notice the person watching her. Sasuke stepped into the room,

"Wow... Sakura I didn't know you could sing like that"He said smiling.

"Thanks Sasuke"She said looking down not looking at him. She went and sat against the wall.

"Why don't you ever talk"Sasuke asked her.

"Why should it matter to you"She said to him.

"Hn.. Ino told me"He said and sat down by her.

"What did Ino tell you?" She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well about your Dad and your Mom, and you"He said to her.

"You no nothing of what I go through every day. Sasuke...I need to go if i want to make it to school tomorrow"She looked at him got up and left. She walked passed the group,Ino saw her and chased after her.

"Sakura if you go home this early you no what will happen"Sakura ignored her and kept on walking. She new she'd be in for it as soon as she walked throug the door. '_Why does Ino have to blab her mouth... And to Sasuke is she crazy' _**'Shes just trying to look out for you Sakura'**_'I thought i got rid of you'_** 'Haha you wish as long as your here so am I'. **Sakura came across a park and decided she would sit on the swings for a while.

"Mom why did you have to leave me"She said and looked at the stars.

"Who you talking to"a stern voice came from behind her. She just ignored it.

"You no Sakura you can trust me... We aren't that different"He said as he sat on the swing beside her.

"Oh? and how do you figure that... Sasuke"Sakura sneered his name.

"Well you see... Sakura i lost all my family when i was eight... My brother killed everyone I cared for... Now he's in jail"Sasuke said trying to make eye contact.

"How the fuck does that make us the same Sasuke...You don't go home and get beat to a pulp... You don't stay up in your room and cry yourself to sleep every fucking night" Sakura started to cry, Sasuke just got up to try and comfort her.

"Sakura i never new" He said has he knelt down and put his arms around her. She just hugged him back ketting her tears stain his shirt.

"Sasuke i should probly go if you want to see me at school tomorrow" She said still sobbing.

"At least let me walk you home Sakura"She smiled at what he said.

"I would like that"Was her response. Sasuke held out his hand For Sakura to take and she did so. Thay walked quitly to Sakura's house.

"Well this is where I get off"Sakura let go of Sasukes hand and started walking. A strong hand grabbed her wrist she spun around then her lips crashed against Sasukes. When they broke the kiss, She looked up and smiled at each other.

"Sakura you better show up to school tomorrow"She smiled and kissed him again.

"I take that as a yes" She smiled again and walked inside the house. She shut the door behind her slowly hoping her dad was sleeping and goos thing he was. She walked up to her room grabbed some pajamas and walked to hte bath room. She turned on the shower got undressed and walked into the hot water, she let it shower over her body. She brought her fingures up to her lips.'_Did that kiss really mean anything'_** ' Sakura... You know you like him don't hide it' **_'mhmm'_ She washed her hair and stepped out of the shower ad headed to bed.The nest morning she got ready fast. She went down the stairs to see her Dad at the end of them she ran back up the stairs he just chased after her. He got a hold of her anckeles, then she fell to the ground.

"Who's the boy Sakura"He asked as he cleched his hand into a fist.

"He's no one"She said scared.

"Don't lie to me Sakura "He put a swift punch across her face. She winced at the pain she pushed him off of her. She started running when his grasp was around her anckeles She tripped and fell down stairs. Her head hit a number of stairs. She got up and ran outside of the house. She bolted it to school. Her hood was up so know one could see her bloody face. She took of her hood,her lip was cut pretty bad and she had a black eye. She didn't bother on trying to clean it up she went right to class. She walked in and sat at her usual table She was the first one there so she put up her hood to hide everything. Although Sasuke had to walk in, He went to sit by her. He pulled out the chair and took a seat.

"Sakura?" She didn't answer him.

"Sakura is everything okay?" He reached to try and put up her hood. She flinched and moved away. He looked away and when she wasn't paying attention he lifted it up. He saw her black eyeand cut up lip.

"Sakura What in the hell happened to you" Sakura put her hood back up.

"Nothing it's fine"She told him quietly.

"That doesn't look like nothing what happened"

"It's fine i just fell down the stairs"

"Sakura don-"He was cut off when everyone started walking into the class room, Sakura out up her hood again. She made it through the day, The bell rang from her last class. She went to her locker dropped of her books and headed for the door. She walked on the side walk and noticed a tree, She new she couldn't go home so she sat by it with her back against the trunk. A black viper showed up not that long ago, The window rolled down and reviled Sasuke.

"Sakura get in" Sakura did as told, She got up and entered through the passenger door.

"Sakura... You can't go home" He said calmly.

"Oh and why the fuck not"She was getting mad.

"Sakura if you go back there you no what will happen..."He told her wth a stern voice. He pulled into a parking lot and put his car in park.

"..."

"Sakura please just stay with me..."

"Why would i stay with you" Sasuke leaned over his seat, When There lips touched Sasuke tried to give the most passionate kiss. Sakura kissed back, Sasukes tounge liked her bottom lip for entrence it was granted, Soon the had to stop for hair.

"Does that answer your question?"Sasuke grabbed Sakuras hand and brought her to the back seat. He fell on top of her as there lips touched again, Sasukes tounge explored her mouth, Sakura tried to fight for dommenece and lost. Sasukes hands romed her body feeling every curve. Sakura let out a little moan witch made Sasuke smirk.The make out sesion lasted a while till Sakura pushed him off.

"Fine i'll go with you"She said with defeat.

"Good"Sasuke smiled at her and went back into the drivers side. Sakura followed into the passenger seat.

"Sasuke i need to stop by my house... I need a few things if you go through the ally i can et through my window"Sasuke gave a weird look but did as he was told.

"Be careful Saukura" She smiled at him and left to get a few things. She got through her window grabbed a bag put her clothes flat iron zipped it up and went back to Sasukes car. She opened the door and he sped off. When they reached his masion they walked right up to his room. Sasuke stripped down to his boxers.

"Shit I forgot pajamas."Sasuke came up behind Sakura and out his arms around her and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"You know you don't need them"He Said suductivly in her ear.

"Not now Sasuke"She broke his grasp and took off her clothes down to her teal bra and booty shorts. She crawled into the bad next to him, Sasuke reached his arms around her waist and pulled her towards her. _' Love you... Sakura'_ was the last thing Sasuke thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okaaayyyy not bad **

**well ya **

**R&R**


	2. Hospital

RECAP

"Shit I forgot pajamas."Sasuke came up behind Sakura and out his arms around her and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"You know you don't need them"He Said suductivly in her ear.

"Not now Sasuke"She broke his grasp and took off her clothes down to her teal bra and booty shorts. She crawled into the bad next to him, Sasuke reached his arms around her waist and pulled her towards her. _' Love you... Sakura'_ was the last thing Sasuke thought before falling asleep.

end of RECAP

* * *

The sun light hit Sasukes eyes, It was fhis wake up call. She got out of bed trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty beside him. He got clothes and head for the shower, He let the hot water flow over his back._' What the hell i wrong with me i'm never this nice... I even liked Sakura before and even when I was a total ass to her This seems to perfect something is going on'_**'You just can't get it through your head that you love her' **_'Who the hell are you'_** 'Well i'm your Inner aaaa durrr Sakura had one to.. And i've got to sayyy Dammmnnnn' **Sasuke just ignored the voice he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, He stood infront of the mirror and spiked the back of his hair. Sasuke walked back into the room, He looked at Sakura. The blanket was half off of her, She was cover in scars and cut's. Her wrists were the worst, it was they were carvings not cuts or slits. Sasuke sighed, Sakura moved around and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sasuke, What time is it"She asked him in a tired voice.

"It's almost seven but you should get ready or we are going to be late"He said with any emotions. She moved to the end of the bed, She sat there for a moment and rubbed her eyes tring to wake herself up. She walked right by him tracing her hand across his stomach while walking by. She went to shower and hopped in, She came out put her hair in a messy pony tail. She put on jeans and a tight tank top witch fit each all of her curves. Sakura walked through the door and was slammed against the wall Sasuke took one look in her eyes beofre smashing his lips onto hers. Sakura let out a little moan.

"Why- Don't- We- Skip- School- Today"Sasuke said in between Kisses. Sakura pushed Sasuke towards the bed they fell onto the mattress, Sakura lifted her shirt over her head so she was just in a bra. Sasuke stopped kissing her.

"I take that as a yes"He said and smiled at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me" That was her response. Sasuke rolled Sakura over so he was on top. He started kissing down her neck to her stomach, He reached under her and took of her bra. Sakura lifted her hands so that she could get Sasukes shirt off. Once it was off Sasuke undid her jeans and slid them down her legs, Sakura reached for the zipper on Sasukes pants once it was down he did the rest leaving him in his boxers. Sasuke put his head down and took off Sakuras panties with his teeth, He started kissing again but from the thiegh up this time. Sakura let out a moan when Sasuke sliped his tounge into her. Shivers went up her spin.

"Oh... Sasuke"Sakura moaned,Sasuke loved the way his name sounded. Sakura decided it was her turn she rolled over so that she was now on top of Sasuke. Her hands traced every line of muscle. She took her hands and wrapped them around his manhood, and started pumping.'BOOM BOOM BOOM'

"Sasuke... Your going to be late my Mom is back home with Dad haha your so busted"A certin voice said behind the door.

"Shit"Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him as his erection was slowly going down. Sakura rushed like him to put some clothes on, she took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room with Sasuke. They walked down the stairs Sakura was still in shock, They walked into hte kitchen where his brother, mom and dad were sitting.

"Good morning Sasuke... Who is your friend"Sasukes Mom asked him.

"Mother this is Sakura Haruno" Sasukes dad just looked at him like what the fuck were you doing.

"would you like to stay for some pancakes"Sasukes Mom said with a smile on her face.

"No thanks... I should probly go Sasuke i'll see you in school okay"Sakura reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled and walked out the door.

"Sasuke what were you thinking" His father looked right into his eyes with anger.

"Listen father it's fine she was going through a hard time so i invited her over and dhe fell asleep and i didn't want to wake her up"Sasukes Dad smiled.

"Okay, i belive you... Now get to school" Sasuke got up and headied for the door.

"Oh and Sasuke me and your father won't be for another week your aunt is getting Remarried"

"Okay" Sasuke said and shut the door. He stuck his head phones in his ears and cranked it.He reached the school grounds and noticed a certin pink haired girl sitting on a tree branch looking at the clouds.

"Sakura whats wrong" He asked on his way up to sit by her.

"I need to go home Sasuke" She said not bothering to look at him.

"ARE YOU FUCKINH NUTS SAKURA YOU'LL END UP DEAD"Sakura sighed.

"No i won't be dead, Just in the hospital... But if i don't go home now then I will be dead"Sakura was really serious.

"Fine"Sasuke said and jumped down as Sakura followed him.

"Sasuke don't be mad"

"Hn" Sakura walked past him she hated his Hns She headed off to class. The day passed to fast knowing what Sakura would be in for when she got home. She walked through the front door, She tried to make it to her room quietly but failed.

"Where were you...slut"Her father asked her and got up off the couch and walked towards her.

"Shit...I was at Ino's house" Sakura said slowly backing away for the stairs.

"Don't lie you little bitch"Her father yelled at her. He made a run towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him planting a fist into her stomach. Sakura winced at the pain,

"where were you"He said agian. Sakura didn't answer, Her father shook his head. He swung his fist for her face. She blocked it with her hand hearing a break in her bone. Sakura tried to make a run for the stairs. But her father dived tripping her so her head smashed against the corner of the wooden stairs. again Sakuras father asked.

"Where were you SKANK"Again Sakura didn't answer. Her father grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up against the wall.

"Fine you won't tell me then I guess I will force it out of you"Her father said with a half smile. He smashed his lips onto hers,Sakuras eye's went wide. She tried to push him off. She then Brought up her foot and kicked him in stomach, She fell onto her broken wrist. She pulled her self together and bolted out the door. She ran to Sasukes house her hand on her bloody forehead. She pushed the door bell. Sasuke answered the door.

"Sasuke i'm sorry"Sakura said in a quiet voice before falling onto the ground.

"Shit" Sasuke picked her up in bridal style and headed for his car. He drove her right to the hospital, He did a half ass park job before grabbing Sakura and headingfor the emergency room.

"We need Doctors" Sasuke said. not long after he said that doctors grabbed her out of his hands and put her on a strecher. Sasuke waited in the waiting room, soon a doctor came out.

"Can I ask what happened" The doctor asked.

"She was hit by a car" He lied and the doctor belived him.

"well you can go see her if you want" the doctor told him. Sasuke got up and followed the doctor into the room. Sakura was covered in bruises and cuts. Her forhead had stiches, her wrist was in a cast and her lip had a few minor cuts. She just looked at him with sad guilty eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke i should have listened to you" She then looked away form him.

"Sakura... I;m just glad your okay"Sasuke said with tear filled eyes.

"The doctor said I can leave" She out a weak smile on her face. She turned so her feet where at the end of the bed. Sasuke grabbed her arm and helped her up. They walked out to Sasukes car, Sasuke helped Sakura into the passenger seat.When they got home Itachi was sitting on the couch.

"Hey where were you your lucky mom and dad our across the world right now."He said and looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh" Itachi said quite and stared back at the t.v., Sasuke and Sakura went up to is room. Sakura crawled onto his bed and under the covers her eyes slowly shut. Sasuke just looked at her. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed.

"I love you Sakura" Sakura rolled and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you to Sasuke" And they fell asleep. Not noticing the person watching through the window. _' Sakura when you get your ass home you will be mine... HAHAHAHAAHAHAA' _

* * *

**Okay not so bad i will update soon Later**

**R&R**


End file.
